Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's in Bed
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: Babysitterella stays home to watch little Masen for dream couple, the Denalis, while they deal with other duties involved in being responsible parents. After a long stint earning pocket money that way, Bella finds herself alone with Mr. Denali, which ultimately leads to a showdown of epic proportions in the family home. We're not playing games now!


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title****: Don't tell Mom the babysitter's in bed….**

**Rating****: M**

**Genre****: Erotica, Humor**

**Word Count****: 4222**

**Pairing: ****Edward & Bella, Edward/Bella/Tanya**

**Summary:****Babysitterella stays home to watch little Masen for dream couple, the Denalis, while they deal with other duties involved in being responsible parents. After a long stint earning pocket money that way, Bella finds herself alone with Mr. Denali, which ultimately leads to a showdown of epic proportions in the family home. We're not playing games now!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, or any cheesy ****N****ineties movies. Do not try the **_**Jumping Game **_**at home. I cannot be held accountable for any injuries sustained, relationships affected or any other consequences if you choose to do so….**

Tonight was gonna be a late one: parent-teacher night at school last year had turned into Tanya and Edward going out to discuss their son Masen's progress over a meal and a _lot_ of drinks. I think they'd had an argument, as things had been awkward when they'd finally returned.

The extra hours meant more cash for me, so I wasn't complaining. Plus, I'd get a sneak peek at Edward, all smartened up— _oh yeah! _With Masen sleeping soundly upstairs, my only immediate concern was how to fill the time till Mr. and Mrs. model family came home. I'd already dialed everyone I could think of that wasn't busy. I was bored with my book; the main character, a wickedly hot CEO, only made me think of Edward inappropriately even more. Maybe the story would be moresuitedto Tanya— it was a bored housewife favorite…._ Nah, I shouldn't be too harsh on her, _I thought; she'd always been nice to me, and I could totally understand how she'd snagged Edward. It wasn't exactly like she was bringing down the average, all model looks as she was. Silly to let a bit of envy get in the way.

Anyways, back to me whiling away the hours…. I glanced at my laptop bag.

_Homework? Haha!_

Then I turned my eyes to the TV. _Channel surfing? Futile. Who wanted to watch '__So America's Got The Pop Factor And Possibly A New Top Model Apprentice Strictly On Ice' __or whatever? _The perfect images of women would only serve to take me back to thoughts about Tanya, with unfair ones and maybe some unsuitable ones in there too….

_Instead of channel flicking_, _how about an altogether different type of flicking: flicking the bean! _What? I was a bored, young girl with a growing, healthy, sexual appetite. I was no sex goddess, but I'd given away my flower, found a lover before, been broken in, however you wanted to phrase it…. Plus, the munchkin was asleep. I even double-checked for any tell-tale noise. I had time, as long as I didn't get carried away. With the coast clear, I took out my laptop. Headphones went in. It was time to check out some of those sites my male class mates had been telling me about!

After trying out a few of the clits— I mean clips, I couldn't wait to talk to my boys on Monday: this was good shit. _Sperm Smiles_ had been a highlight and I had to agree that girl- on- girl stuff was sexy! Glued to the fruits of my latest search, I was rocking my hips and squeezing my thighs together for friction. I was about to pull out my signature, cross— one— leg-— over— the— other— and— rock— on move —it works!_— _when I felt a faint tap on my shoulder. _Shit! _Earphones out, screen slammed shut. Too late: busted. Edward!

My first thought was to locate Tanya, but he appeared to be alone — I blinked quickly at the clock on the wall — and early….

"She's not here," he confirmed as if reading my mind. "We bumped into her friends, you know, the _woo-girls_, and I left her to it."

I was familiar with them— Tanya's clan of_ woo-girls,_ who were so called by Edward due to their excessive enthusiasm over every little thing. That had made me laugh. No wonder he seemed so tightly wound.

"What were you watching, Bella?" He went for my Mac, and I shifted to snatch it away first.

"Bella, I think if you are watching something you shouldn't be with my son asleep upstairs, then I have every right to know."

"He's knocked out, Mr. Cullen, I swear! I checked!"

"Sssssh…." He put his finger over my lips. "I know. He can sleep like it's a sport. Nevertheless…" He went for the notebook again, taking advantage of my stunned state.

I was like a bird, grounded with a wing injury. He brought the lid back up and took in the window that was still open.

"My Favorite Babysitter, scene five?"

_This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me…._

"Hmmm. Question is, Bella, is this a favorite of yours?"

_No, this is the worst thing._

"W-what?" I was flummoxed. And I could now smell the whisky on his delicious breath.

"The movie. I mean it got," he squinted at the screen, "four cocks up." He looked down at his pants. "I guess that would be five."

I followed his eyes down_. Fuck_, _that thing could count as two more!_

"Do you agree with the review, Bella?"

I looked back at his honey eyes, large black pupils eating into them.

"Well? What's it about? What happens? Worth a look?"

"Mr. Cullen, I wouldn't know…."

"Tell. Me." He was absolutely beautiful in his angry, aroused discomposure, demanding…a plot breakdown?

"Well, the girl, the babysitter..." I stuttered and took a deep breath, "She's alone with the da— the father."

He waited for further cinematic input….

"When he starts… feeling her breasts." I said it as fast as I could get my tongue around the words.

His was held between his teeth as he listened.

He looked at my breasts through my baby pink T-shirt. "You say breasts, but do you really mean beautiful little tits?" He took hold of them. "That's what these are— perky, a perfect handful— _Tits_. You think I haven't taken note of how they bounce when you play the _Jumping Game _with Masen?"

I thought about what was meant as an innocent game I played with his son sometimes, which involved simply jumping up and down on his bed till we were exhausted.

"And that time with no bra…really? Were you trying to excite me? Is that what this is?"

"No!" I insisted, but he was in no mood to argue the point.

"The movie— what does she do while he's holding those tits?"

"She…let's him?" I wasn't sure if I hoped that would be enough, or if I was anticipating that it wouldn't.

"And?"

"And she rubs his w- wood, through his suit pants." I tried to think of the least erotic sounding term I could think of for a man's piece, besides penis— I wasn't saying that — so that I couldn't be any more to blame for this scenario.

"Wood? You mean his _big__,__ hard cock_?" He enunciated each of those last three words with deliberate clarity. He helped my hand onto the hot stiffness under the brilliantly cut pants, as if letting me check that his words accurately described his own appendage, as well as the character's in the porno.

_Like I hadn't already surmized…_

"How about I take that over for a little while?" he suggested, backing off from my touch and taking a seat to stroke himself, leaving me standing there, high and dry. _Maybe not so dry…_

"What…what should I do…?"

_Go home, idiot! _a voice in my mind I was glued on the spot, like when Masen and I played _Stuck in the Mud_.

"You?" He looked me up and down and licked his lips. "You are going to get up on that couch and go a couple rounds of the jumping game…topless…for my _personal, fucking, viewing pleasure_."

I'd only performed one or two jumps on the cushions when he commanded I stop.

"Come here." He pointed to his knee, which was parted from the other one. "Come sit on Daddy's knee…"

_Oh my God!_

I got up in his lap, and hesnaked his finger down my denim skirt, under my white panties.

"You like my hand there?"

_Did I like it? _I _liked_Lay's potato chips— this, this felt tremendous, to have him touch me this way after all that time admiring him from afar. I felt alive, awakened. "Yessss… Daddy."

"So hot! What was next for our young lady in the movie?" He was back on track with the porno script, after his fun little diversion.

"Next, she- she takes him in her m- mouth." He nodded, removing his hand, and I knelt before him in his seat, his blue shirt undone, his black pants now down past his knees. I put my mouth over him just like the girl in the video did to her very own D.I.L.F.

He was so hot and hard. His hips started to move with me, his moans hitting my ears from above. When I raised my head to the source of the sound, his eyes met mine, and the added contact had me soaring. This seemed to signal it was his turn...

He took my hand to help me up and align me on the couch that I'd spent most of my evening on. He peeled off my panties from under my skirt, which, being short to begin with, was now bunched around my waist and may as well have not been there at all. My white converse stayed on. I couldn't believe he was about to head downtown to eat, that he'd do that for me. He dove straight into my sex, flicking my clit fast with his tongue, then licking up and down the full length of my slit, before revisiting my clit with more vigor, moving his head side- to- side. It was the most sensational thing I'd ever experienced.

"I wanna feel you inside me," I moaned out.

He stopped his movement and stared up at me, as shocked as I was by my outburst.

"The girl in the porn, she says that to him." Lie. "She said she'd love him to take her right on the living room couch." Another lie.

He lined himself up behind me, laying sideways on the leather three-piece with the awful cushions Tanya probably picked out, and pushed into me. Lifting my leg up and holding onto it, he pounded me until that porno was nothing but a distant memory. I melted right into the leather, trying to tone it down as I teetered on the precipice. He threw himself off of his, and I had no choice but to cave with him.

Moments later, I had to leave before the wife came home.

The Denalis were both working late the next Monday night, in an effort to start off the week on the right footing. I hadn't seen either of them since that night with Edward. Masen was in the land of nod. I was in the kitchen, inspecting the fridge contents, when I heard the kitchen door close. I slammed the fridge door and flew around.

"Those clothes now? Are you yanking my chain?" Daddy was home.

I took a look down at my ensemble and realized the problem immediately; it being a week night, I was still in my school uniform. This included a thin white shirt and plaid skirt. I was aware it was most men's fantasy, but I didn't design it and I could have said the same thing to Edward: he'd gotten suited and booted for the office too….

"Edward, I thought you were working later tonight?"

He worked his way over to me. "I came home early… on purpose."

"Oh."

"Bella, I can't work. I can't sleep, I can't eat." He emptied my hands of the cool apple I'd retrieved. "Every moment since we…" He didn't need to finish. I'd become familiar with those feelings of desperation for another human being myself.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you. I can't stop imagining your sweet..." His eyes switched from me to the juicy, barely ripe fruit rolling in his hand, "schoolgirl cunt." He discarded the apple and lifted me up onto the kitchen counter.

I squeaked in surprise, doing nothing to curb Edward's schoolgirl fantasies. He soon got rid of another pair of my white panties, the innocence of which I was making a mockery of, and put them on the bench next to me. He spread my legs and made me wait while he sought out something from the cupboards beneath the work top. _Was he fixing me a snack to keep my strength up_? It looked like some kind of oil, and he was putting it all over his fingers. _Didn't he think I was lubricated enough?_

He worked two fingers up and into me, holding me down gently with his other hand on my pubic bone. I pushed up into him: it felt incredible. He moved his fingers up and down, over and over, encouraging me with his words the whole time, until my legs jerked and the muscles of my pussy contracted, relaxed, contracted, relaxed... He removed his fingers briefly to watch my muscles clench, before resuming his own work, exactly as before. I guess he subscribed to the school of thought that 'if it ain't broke, you don't fix it'. This paid off in a brain- spinningly good feeling all over, accompanied by what I could only describe as a mini fountain spraying out from between my legs. What followed was pure bliss, like I was floating along on the very water, or whatever it was I'd produced. _I did __**not **__know I could do that!_

This time, he let me be on top for the main event, pulling me to the kitchen island, lying down and moving me into position above him. I didn't really know what I was doing, but it didn't matter; he did most of the work, drilling up into me relentlessly.

Both times we'd had sex had been a spontaneous act of passion, though, even so, we'd remained downstairs and were sure Masen was asleep and would not wake, or if he did, we would hear him first. We had not desecrated the marriage bed, but with a bit of time on the clock till Tanya was expected back, Edward suggested I take a power nap on their bed; apparently, female ejaculation is exhausting! He said he would wake me in about a half hour.

As fate would have it, that night was the same night that Masen did not sleep right through. It was a rare occasion when he woke up, wanting Tanya and instead finding me in his parents' bed.

"Dad!" he bellowed downstairs.

Edward came up to see what the commotion was.

"Why is Bella in yours and Mom's bed?" He was eager to know. _Kids and their curiosity._

"Bella was tired, Masen. She's not feeling very well, so I said she could lay there and rest for a bit."

It could have been so much worse, but it wasn't. I was fully clothed and Edward was not with me. True, the discovery could sound suspicious out of context, but Masen seemed appeased anyway and dragged his feet back to bed with his stuffed wolf toy.

_Phew! Problem averted._

Edward and Tanya were going out— together. Edward had told me things had not been great between them lately— _no shit!_— and Tanya's solution to this was to spend more "quality time", just the two of them, without Masen. She was wearing a sparkling, gold dress that made her look like she'd been dipped in champagne, with her long, straight, blond hair down. Edward was wearing another suit, with a bow tie. _Wherever they are going must be fancy_, I thought.

Masen was in his pyjamas, saying night-night to his parents before they left. I was preparing for another quiet evening in, as the babysitter bit on the side.

"Now don't you go wearing Bella out," Tanya warned Masen.

"Okay," he gave his word. "But she could just lie down in your bed again…."

_Shit!_

"What?" Tanya asked, as if she were sure she'd misheard her son.

"Bella was asleep in yours and Dad's bed the other night."

_That little tattle- tale!_

Tanya looked at me and Edward and laughed it off. "Masen, I think you're talking trash again. Bella, did you let him watch channel _E!_?"

"She was too!" he yelled. "And I heard her on the phone to her friend last night. She said Dad made her squirt. Were they playing with my water pistol?"

_Double shit!_

"And then she said that she wanted him to be her daddy. Does Bella not have a dad of her own?" And that was Masen's grand finale.

We were all frozen like we were in a game of _Musical Statues,_ another of Masen's choice pastimes. The shit met the fan. Tanya's face fell. She told Masen to go upstairs and pack some toys and clothes, that there'd been a change of plan, and he was going next door to stay with Mrs. Swan tonight.

"I'll tell her something has come up, an emergency," she said when Masen was out of earshot. "I'll deal with this when I get back. You two better still be here, or I will find you and I will kill you both," she threatened.

We were in so much trouble; Liam Neeson had nothing on this woman.

Tanya was back not ten minutes later. She walked into the kitchen, poured herself a shot and necked it. She was far too together for my liking. _Shouldn't she be yelling, throwing things, hitting at least one of us, or_ _on the phone to my parents? Shit_,_ my parents!_

"Please don't tell my parents, Mrs. Denali," I pleaded.

"Mrs. Denali. You say that like you have a pittance of respect for my married name."

"I do. I—"

"It wasn't her fault." Edward finally said something.

"Don't wanna hear about it!" Tanya shut us both up.

We were in no position to take offense. Our previous positions had seen to that. We had to just stand there, eating humble pie. With a scoop of woman scorned.

"I won't tell your parents, Bella," Tanya promised.

Relief was not the word.

"I have a better idea…."

Edward and I waited with baited breath.

"I'm sure Edward's told you we've been going through a bad patch, including in the bedroom…."

"Tanya." I tried to reach her on a more personal level. "That's not—"

"Shut your trap,_ babysitter_!" she spat out with her vodka tongue. Then she settled back on her straight forward tone again.

"Maybe this could be…good for us…."

I couldn't see it myself.

"I can't blame all our marriage problems on Edward, or you, pissed as I am…. I haven't been a…passionate lover for a long time," she said the words like they tasted bad. "You're a beautiful girl Bella, you must know that..."

Truthfully, not so much. _Didn't she remember what it was like to be eighteen and insecure?_

"My husband is a very attractive man."

_Couldn't argue there._

"Do you think I'm attractive?" she asked me about herself.

_Where was she going with this?_

"You're gorgeous." I answered truthfully.

"Maybe we could have some fun, the three of us…. I feel left out." She huffed.

_Holy fuck, now this was a shocking turn of events, if…exciting…._

"And you really won't call my parents?" I inquired hopefully.

"I'm not going to call them whatever happens, Bella. Blackmail's not my style. You're free to go. But since you are part of this mess, if you want to do something for us, with us, then I willing to. I'm giving you the choice." She looked at Edward, who looked as if his head was about to explode.

"His dick is massive, isn't it? I bet you struggled with it. Took me some time to get used to." She goaded.

A crumb of humble pie went down the wrong way then; I did not like to be underestimated. And if Edward's noises had been anything to go by, I went down very much the right way.

"I managed."

"Show me. Show me how you… _managed_. Edward, don't just stand there— get it out!"

"Tanya, no! Bella, you don't have to do anything…this is bat shit crazy!"

"You don't want me — this way?" I was disappointed. Did he doubt my skills now— that I was up to this three way?

"Damn it , Bella, I'm a man with blood in my veins. Of course I want this! I'm the one trying to do the right thing here!"

"Then, don't."

With those two words, we all came together in an understanding that talking it over was done for now. We were doing this. This was taking place. On the same planet that Jesus lived on….

I took off my T-shirt and knelt before Edward, one of my new favorite places in the world. He took out his engorged dick.

"Get to sucking," Tanya demanded.

Her domination was exciting, in a different way to Edward's. She knelt down next to me, and we worked him over: one at the end, while the other licked the length, one ball each… I thought he was going to erupt there and then when we each licked up one side of him. A double blow job from your fine-ass wife and the babysitter had to be up there with the uniformed school girl on the list of guys' fantasies, surely?

Tanya let me fly solo at making Edward fly in turn, while she opened my cut-off shorts, so her manicured hand could creep down them. She took off my bra and tongued at my tits, before taking care of her own overly clothed condition.

Tanya's tits were bigger than mine, and she smothered me with them, much to the thrill of Edward. It was almost like being mothered in a kinky way, though I tried not to dwell on the implications of me being the opposite of turned off by that, and live in the moment. It's not like I'd ever felt "normal" anyways.

"She's a sweetheart, Edward. I can see why you fell for her," Tanya told him with my face in her flesh.

Tanya helped me take off my shorts, revealing my panties to Edward and her; they were black, as if my putting them on this morning had been a sign that today would be the day I threw what innocence I had left out the window. She took those off too, and Edward took over, throwing me onto the couch. _He seemed to like me there…._ He stuck his mouth around my pussy lips, like it was a reflex reaction.

"You like that teenaged pussy, baby?" Tanya pushed him further into me.

"Mmmmm," Edward hummed, making vibrations against me. He broke free of her grip and pushed a finger into me, bringing it to her lips to taste. _Such a turn on!_ Tempted enough, she tended to my clit while Edward fingered me.

Tanya was frantic. "Make her squirt, Daddy! I wanna see her party trick."

I did. Right in her face. She didn't seem to mind. Edward even less so.

She stood up and walked over to the unit nearby. "Over here." She hoisted one of my legs, still in a tube sock, up on top of it and guided Edward inside me. She assumed position back on her knees. She was at the place where me and Edward were joined, licking my pussy and Edward's balls. Every once in a while, he'd pull out of me and I could tell he'd put his cock in Tanya's mouth, so she could pleasure him and get more of my juices. He obviously thought this was a much better use for her mouth than a lot of the nagging she'd been doing with it lately.

We moved over to the couch, and I straddled an open-legged Tanya face-forward, so Edward had one pussy on top of the other, like some warped game of _Jenga. _While he lapped at hers, his nose dug into mine at just the right spot, woodpeckering.

As Edward hammered away at me— it seemed his misgivings were well and truly gone— Tanya held me in a comforting way like something out of _The Handmaid's Tale,_ only like, without the whole using me as a vehicle to make babies…. Strange, ironic even, that she would take that role, given how this had all come to be, but again, not too much thinking— _the power of now and all that…_.

When Edward pulsed and came inside me, she sucked out his spunk and held it in her mouth to share him with me, as if she hadn't done so enough already. Sounds a bit sick, but it was a delicious experience.

The three of us went up to spend the night in the double bed— sleeping. I climbed out in the morning, making a move before Masen got back. Edward, much like his son, and after all the activity, was still deep in sleep. Something had kept me awake much of the night though.

"Last night, you didn't… I mean, you never…" Tanya had not actually orgasmed.

"Don't worry— I got what I wanted," Tanya told me.

She caught me on my way out the door, still pondering what she meant by that. "And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Edward and I have important plans next week. We'll be going out…."

"Oh, I see."_ I was being relegated back to babysitter before the sweat on the sheets was dry?_

"I'm going to ask if Masen can stay next door once more, or else find another babysitter."

"Alright."_ So I wasn't even that much anymore?_

"I'd like you to come. Then maybe I will this time…"


End file.
